<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr.Spider Wants More... by PeachTeaCutea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969028">Mr.Spider Wants More...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTeaCutea/pseuds/PeachTeaCutea'>PeachTeaCutea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CW childhood trauma, Other, cw panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTeaCutea/pseuds/PeachTeaCutea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft little ficlet, born from this idea:</p><p>CW Panic attack, CW Childhood trauma</p><p>What if Jon gave a statement about Mr.Spider as a child? Like maybe his gran was at her wits end and brought him to the institute as a last attempt to give him a piece of mind and Jon...makes a statement.</p><p>He doesn’t remember doing this until years later when he’s working at the Magnus Institute and a recording of his statement is unearthed by one of his assistants.</p><p>Ex: </p><p>Tim: *playing a tape to find out whats recorded on it. Visibly uncomfortable but trying to cover it up with humor* Hey I didn’t know this place let kids give statements, talk about nightmare fuel.</p><p>Jon: *visibly disturbed as he recognizes the voice on the tape...and then the child says their name...Jonathan Sims*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pre-Jonmartin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr.Spider Wants More...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim flipped the tape over in his hand, groaning a little when he realized it was unlabeled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d have to listen to it so he'd know where to file it, which unfortunately meant borrowing a tape recorder from Jon. The other man had been holed up in an office all day, so there was no telling what kind of mood he was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was unavoidable. It would put the boss man in an even pissier mood if he found out Tim had just left the improperly filed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he sauntered to Jon’s office, taking up as much time as possible, but he could only postpone things for so long before he found himself standing outside of Jon’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim listened for a few moments, and when he was sure Jon wasn’t recording a statement, he knocked, not waiting for a reply, pushing the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bossman!” He called cheerfully, when he wasn’t immediately torn apart he took it as a small victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim…”Jon sighed, shooting Tim a tired glare that really had no head behind it, “Did you need something?” He asked sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found an unlabeled tape,” He told Jon, holding up the tape in question, “figured I’d borrow the tape recorder, and take a listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to join me I can pop some popcorn?” Tim teased with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled his eyes,” With what we’ve found on these statements so far, I can imagine it would be unappetizing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a joke?” Tim snorted,” Are you feeling alright boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon picked up the tape recorder, “Let’s find out what’s on that tape.” He said, quickly changing the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was sure he only did that because he knew it got on his nerves, the cheeky bastard. At least he’d managed to catch Jon in a good mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took the tape into the break room, popping it into the recorder, hitting play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started out as any normal statement, recorded by the previous archivist before the statement giver spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice that came out was chilling…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t anything particularly special about it, but there was something haunting about a child’s retelling of the horror they experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim swallowed hard, trying to hide his discomfort behind a thin veil of humor, “ Talk about nightmare fuel eh, Jon.” He said, looking at Jon, “I didn’t know the Magnus Institute took childrens statements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regretted the words as they left his mouth, seeing the look on Jon’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man looked like he was going to be sick. “Jon…?” Tim called out, just as the boy on the tape said his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jonathan Sims…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon scrambled to his feet, his stomach rolling as he left the room, panic building in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure he was going to be sick…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not paying attention to where he was going Jon ran into a wall…a firm warm wall that wasn’t really a wall but Martin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon!” Martin squeaked, face flushing a dark shade of red. ”I’m sorry I didn’t see...are you alright?” He asked, seeing the tight uncomfortable expression on Jon’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon mumbled a non-answer, something about being fine before slipping past Martin, disappearing into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing about this sat right with Martin, so he followed Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin found Jon sitting on the ground, his trembling legs unable to hold him up any longer. His breathing short desperate gasps, as if someone were squeezing his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached with caution, not wanting to startle Jon, as he clearly wasn’t in a good place right now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving slowly Martin slid down until he was on the ground, at Jon’s eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat softly to get Jon’s attention, the other man's eyes darting to meet Martin’s, “H-hey Jon...is there anything I can get you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon hesitated, shaking his head a soft jerky motion that Martin wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin chewed his lip nervously before asking his next question,” Is it...is it alright if I touch you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hung in the air for what felt like ages, before Jon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin carefully wrapped his arm around Jon, asking once more if this was still okay, receiving another jerky nod in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could breathe with me?” Martin asked, another nod. He started taking long deep easy breaths, that Jon could follow along with when he felt ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple achingly long moments but eventually Jon was able to copy Martin’s breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed there, holding Jon for as long as it took for him to calm down. Even longer when he looked down to find that the other man had fallen asleep, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin sat there, listening to Jon’s soft even breaths.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>